


Voodoo Child

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Coming In Pants, Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Possessive Sam Winchester, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam makes dean cum in his pants (in public), because Sam's evil that way. Totally consensual, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voodoo Child

Sam was a possessive man. If anyone so much as looked at Dean he felt this rush of rage settle in his belly, curling tight like a spring ready to snap. Sam made no attempts to hide his jealousy when another man cast a glance at Dean—he made damn sure everyone knew Dean belonged to him. Which was why when they were at the bar having a drink and a man with blue eyes started leering at Dean like he wanted to take him to bed and ravage him, Sam acted without a second thought. 

Sam’s lips snarl with a wolfish smile as he stepped up behind Dean and pulled his brother close to him, hands on Dean’s hips tight enough to leave bruises. Sam started dancing to the beat of the music and grinding on Dean, rubbing his cock against the swell of Dean’s ass as his hands held tight to his brother’s body. 

Sam was practically growling as he rutted against his brother, looking at the man checking his brother out with a fierce gaze. If that man knew what was good for him he would look away—but clearly the guy wasn’t that smart. He continued staring at Dean and when he licked his lips suggestively, Sam gripped Dean’s crotch snuggly, almost to the point of pain. 

“Fuck, Sammy, easy on the goods,” Dean gritted out as his cock throbbed in his sibling’s grip. Sam didn’t say anything but his grip loosened just a bit then Sam began to rub his large palm up and down the length of Dean’s cock, stroking his brother off through the layer of his too tight jeans. 

Dean didn’t bother to ask his brother what his deal was—he knew he was being checked out and he was certain Sam’s blood was boiling with possessiveness. Dean wasn’t complaining in the least—he liked it when Sam got all growly. The older Winchester continued to sway to the beat of the music; he pushed back against Sam, grinding his ass against Sam’s crotch as his brother fondled him through his jeans. 

Dean was hard as hell even now, without any kissing or normal dirty talk from Sam, and he eagerly pushed into Sam’s grip, letting out a moan when Sam roughly massaged his cock through his jeans, his brothers grip perfect. 

The other people in the bar were watching Dean moan and hump into the touch, but the older Winchester wasn’t paying them any attention. He tossed his head back with a lustful moan and let it fall on Sam’s shoulder, giving himself up to his baby brother. He ground back against Sam’s crotch, feeling strong bursts of bright pleasure shooting up his spine. 

Sam growled with a deep rumble of his chest and he began to lay love bites along Dean’s freckled throat, his teeth gripping so hard at the flesh that red teeth marks were left behind. He could feel Dean’s cock twitching in his grip and he palmed his brother with a firm caress, and Dean humped into his touch, both boys lost to the looks of the other people in the bar. 

Dean got so lost in the heated pleasure that he forgot they were being checked out. He came back to himself only when he heard Sam growl out, “Stay back, motherfucker. He’s mine.” 

Sam gave a tight squeeze to Dean’s cock and he gasped as he opened his eyes, seeing that the man had come closer to him, an arm outstretched as if the guy meant to touch Sam. While Sam glared at the man who couldn’t seem to take a hint, the younger Winchester rubbed his brother faster still, feeling Dean’s cock hot and hard under his caress. 

“Sam…Sammy, oh damn…” Dean could feel himself sliding closer to the edge of orgasm, and he couldn’t form words as Sam stroked him with that perfect grip, his brother’s large hand warm on his aching cock. 

“Come for me, Dean,” Sam growled, eyeing the man who had finally stepped back, clearly understanding that Dean was truly taken. “Fucking come for me, now. Show him who you belong too… who your orgasms belong to.” 

Sam worked his brother to the edge, rubbing and squeezing Dean’s cock rhythmically, and seconds later his brother was coming with a loud vocal moan, earning them a few cheers from the other bar patrons. Dean creamed his boxers, spilling hot and sticky, and shaking as Sam continued to rub him, his brother hand smearing the mess around, leaving him feeling dirty. 

As Dean fell apart in Sam’s arms, the man finally walked away, getting the message loud and clear. 

“I’m going to take you back to the motel and fuck you, big brother,” Sam promised as he thrust forward, rutting against Dean’s ass like a beast in heat. “How many times do you think I can get you to come?” 

Six—that was the final number. The first time, when Sam bent him over the bathroom sink and slid his cock inside Dean, fucking him with a damn near animalist pace, Dean came so hard he almost passed out. Every time Sam rammed into him, Dean’s mind shorted out for a second, his cock bloody-heavy between his legs and throbbing with heat.  
Sam always felt huge, and true, he was very proportionate for his size, but even with a thorough prep and a vast amount of lube, he felt fucking enormous. The sensation of being split open always left Dean shaking with pure hot pleasure and arousal. By the last time, Dean was high as a motherfucker on pleasure and bliss, riding the wave of endorphins, all but fucked out. 

He knelt on the bed with his shoulders to the mattress and his ass in the air, murmuring incoherently as Sam slammed into him with enough force to rock the bed. His shoulders and neck, and his body were covered with love bites and bruises, the marks evidence of whom he belonged too. When Sam collapsed with a heavy huff, clearly done for the night, Dean was so out of it he didn’t even register the sensation of his brother pulling out of him. 

He was sore and aching, and feeling so fucking good it should have been a sin. Moments later he was being pulled into Sam’s arms and cuddled with like he was a teddy bear. There was a lazy post-sex happy grin on Sam’s face and although Dean wasn’t a fan of chick flick moments and snuggling, he didn’t put up a fight. H smiled with a sweet grin, kissed Sammy’s lips and snuggled into his possessively tight, passionate embrace. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/12163.html?thread=4014467#t4014467)


End file.
